


He just HAD to find that out

by TB_Anon_meme



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Barnaby topping, Established Relationship, M/M, ankle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB_Anon_meme/pseuds/TB_Anon_meme
Summary: Barnaby finds out Kotetsu's hot spot by accident during a mission and he can't stop thinking about it till he gets to actually use it.Author: AnonFrom T&B anon meme





	He just HAD to find that out

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: [I chose somewhat of an odd spot...but what can I say, I get tired of necks and nipples being the common targets.
> 
> I hope this is to your liking, if you're still around OP.]

“Why couldn’t he just grow a lot of flowers? How about ferns? Or just tall grass?”

“Unfortunately, this is far more effective, and painful.” Barnaby appeared unconcerned, of course.

“Stop with your logic!” Kotestus growled as he cut through the thorny brush before them, a lovely little barrier separating them from the obnoxious criminal of the day. Kotetsu wasn’t a fan or thorns, especially when there were so many, the brush was so thick, and they were without their suits. They had some tools for cutting through the mess, but regardless, it was not something he wanted to be doing. 

“Stop with your complaining, then.” 

“Can’t we call in Fire Emblem to burn them all down, or something?” Kotetsu asked with a sigh. 

“Oh yes, a massive fire is just what we need,” Barnaby commented dryly. “He’s busy. Everyone else is busy, as usual.” He didn’t sound convinced.

Kotetsu didn’t believe it either. It was not uncommon for them both to be sent out and be told they were the only ones available, and then later be informed everyone else was at the gym or something. The duo was so popular that they were usually out without good reason.

And, it was frustrating. Kotetsu was tired of not getting to spend time alone with Barnaby at all anymore because they were always demanded somewhere, with no time to unwind and no time to simply be together. It wasn’t fair.

“Whatever,” he finally mumbled and continued to cut. He wondered if they could just use their powers and blow right through all that shit, but they’d still get scratched up. No, they were better off saving their powers for when they reached the idiot causing the stress.

So they chopped and cut away the thorny crap, progress going slow – and messy. The more they continued, the less Kotetsu cared about being careful. He was leaving some plants too high, stumbling too close to the ones he hadn’t cut down all the way, and generally getting further pissed off about being there at all. 

“Ko…Tiger, be careful!” Barnaby told him, nearly slipping on his real name. That was how Kotetsu knew he was serious, though.

But why? They would hurt and he would hate getting prickled by them, but they were just thorns. “I’m fine!”

“You’re being careless!” Barnaby argued back, stopping what he was doing and watching Kotetsu, glaring.

“I’m fine,” he said again, immediately tripping over his own feet. He felt right down on his ass, legs landing in what felt like a mini forest of thorns. Oh, wonderful! He had thorns under his hands, against his back, even against his neck and they all had a tiny sharp pain that wouldn’t have been bad alone but was painful all at once.

“I told you,” Barnaby scoffed and walked over to help him up. “Your hands are going to hurt a lot now, and your head…” he sighed. “It’s not like we need to stop and get you help, but you’ve managed to make this even less pleasant than it already is.”

“Shut up.” Kotetsu pouted on the ground, pulling himself into a sitting position and cringing at how much his neck stung. It was his own fault, true enough. He started to pull back one leg at a time, bottom of each pant leg catching on the branches and riding up on his calves. That left his skin bare, unprotected to the thorny menace. 

Kotetsu was a little thrown off by the next sensation.

The sharp points almost tickled his ankles. Almost. It wasn’t laughter inducing, but it sure made a good feeling tingle shoot right through him. It was a small feeling, quick, and easy to ignore, until they continued to scratch past his ankle and up his calves.

Heat rose in his body and Kotetsu had a distinct feeling of pleasure surrounding him, starting in his legs. God, it felt like someone’s fingernails raking his bare legs, in a desperate act, maybe because-

“Um, you okay?”

“Huuuu…wha?” Kotetsu found it hard to break from that feeling and he looked up at Barnaby who stared back with wide eyes.

“You kind of made a sound, like a moan, but not the kind I, ah…”

Kotetsu blushed, though he was sure he was already red from the heat shooting through him. “Yea. It hurt. Everything hurts.” He pulled his other leg free as quickly as he could, squeezing his eyes shut as those delightful feelings went through him again. Then he took the hand Barnaby offered.

“Maybe you should go home…” Barnaby frowned as he helped him up. 

“No.” That frown seemed a little forced, Kotetsu noticed. 

“Your choice,” Barnaby said, and quickly turned away. He let Kotetsu’s hand drop and moved forward.

Kotetsu stared for a few seconds wondering about the change in attitude. It was pretty strange. However he got himself moving and followed Barnaby anyway so they could finish their current mission.

\-------------

As usual, they had gotten no time together.

The criminal was arrested after trying to choke them with some vines, the media came out, there were photos and some interviews. They got away so late that even though they decided to just go to Kotetsu’s apartment , as soon as they hit the bed they were asleep. 

Morning came early, too early to linger and coax each other awake through gentle touches. Kotetsu opened his eyes and Barnaby was already up and out of the bedroom. Of course, he just had to be so responsible and punctual! Kotetsu refused to move right away. His body and mind were too tired.

He succeeded in pushing the blankets off himself and stretching out his bare legs, having slept in shorts and a shirt. The cool air on his skin helped him come to his senses a little more. That was good, because if he wasn’t up soon, Barnaby would come in and-

“You need to get out of bed. I don’t want to be late,” Barnaby said, strolling into the bedroom all dressed and ready. 

“Gimme a minute.”

“You’ve had several,” Barnaby said, standing at the end of the bed.

“Bunnyyyyy, last night sucked. Just lemme rest!” he whined.

“Hmmm.” Barnaby studied him for a moment, sighed, and reached down. His finger stroked along the top of Kotetsu’s foot, surprising him completely. The finger shifted to Kotetsu’s ankle and Barnaby scratched him idly, as if thinking. 

His scratches were a little too slow, too planned, and too obvious – though when Barnaby touched his other ankle, Kotetsu knew he had been found out the day before.

He’d sort of thought so. But he hadn’t thought, he hadn’t expected Barnaby to stand at the edge of the bed like that with his nails digging into the skin around his ankles and making Kotetsu desire nothing but pulling him back onto the bed.

“Close your mouth old man,” Barnaby said and that’s when Kotetsu realized it had dropped open.

He closed it immediately and snorted, pulling his feet away and getting up. “Fine, fine, I’m up!” he declared, annoyed to be even the littlest bit aroused before work of all things. 

“Glad to see,” Barnaby said with a smirk and walked away.

-

It wasn’t as if Kotetsu was totally unaware that he liked that kind of attention to his ankles and calves. He and Tomoe had plenty of sex, done plenty of exploring to find each other’s hot spots. 

But it had been a long time. Kotetsu went years without sex, and even when he pleasured himself he didn’t make a point of scratching his legs. When he and Barnaby began to get intimate, they targeted the zones most people had – ears, chest, inner thighs, and so on. They hadn’t checked each other out thoroughly yet, only having actually had sex a handful of times. They rarely had time or energy to go at it. 

And Barnaby had yet to run his nails over that spot.

Kotetsu was a little excited that he knew. It meant more fun, more pleasure. However, he could do without the teasing all day long.

He was safe at the desk. Barnaby didn’t have a good way to get over there and dig his nails into his lower leg, and even though Kotetsu could tell he was borderline bursting with teasing comments, they always had someone else around. 

The gym, however…

“Here, let me spot you,” Barnaby offered as Kotetsu laid down on a bench to lift some weights. He rarely did it, but after getting a lot of shit from Antonio he had decided to prove just how tough he was and so they were in the middle of a manly competition when Barnaby drifted over and Kotetsu felt doomed. 

“Nah, I’m okay.”

“You need a spotter, Kotetsu,” Antonio said as Keith helped him out. Nathan was predictably fake-crying on Karina’s shoulder across the room. “Anyway, I have no idea why you think you can lift as much as me.”

“That’s NOT what I said,” Kotetsu protested. He knew Antonio had more on lifting than any of them. 

Antonio chuckled, and started. Kotetsu did too.

At first, Barnaby behaved. He did what he was supposed to, hands ready to catch the weight should something happen. Then both men decided to rest for a couple of minutes and Barnaby moved to the end of the machine. “Let me give you a little leg rub,” he insisted, and then his fingers were on Kotetsu’s calves again.

Oh no. 

Antonio shot him a look and Kotetsu offered a guilty smile, having not told him directly that he and Barnaby were together even if they hadn’t hidden a thing. Kotetsu had to swallow and look away as those perfect nails worked down his calves yet again, long scratches, all the way to his ankles which received short quick ones. 

It was all Kotetsu could do to stay still. It felt so good, especially when Barnaby gave him a normal foot rub before returning to his torture.

If he got hard lying on a workout bench, Kotetsu was going to punch him in the face. He would be totally justified in doing do.

Barnaby stopped before it approached that point and circled back around only to give Kotetsu a scalp massage, fingers carefully digging in. Since Kotetsu’s body was already on alert and eager, it only made him feel hotter, more desperate, and he had to take controlled deep breaths to keep a grip. 

Barnaby was so good with those hands, with those fingers that Kotetsu had felt even inside him. 

“Uuuuh, listen we better get back to this,” Antonio said a little awkwardly. 

Kotetsu looked up at Barnaby who acted like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Kotetsu was sure Antonio could tell what was happening, that he was being teased in a certain way.

Thankfully, he didn’t say anything else about it and they kept lifting weights.

-

Unfortunately, Kotetsu ended up alone with Barnaby right after, in the locker room. 

“That was mean, you know!” he said as he peeled off his shirt and shorts, right down to his underwear. 

“Sure.” Barnaby looked him up and down like a hungry predator.

“Don’t look at me like that…” Kotetsu both loved and hated it when Barnaby did that. He liked that Barnaby found him so attractive. He wanted to be able to turn him on and judging by the way Barnaby acted a lot of the time, he succeeded beyond his wildest dreams! However, Kotetsu was also a fan of sweet old-fashioned romance.

As much as he liked Barnaby wanting to get him into bed, he also wanted to spend time just being with him, holding him and talking to him. Barnaby was his treasure. Kotetsu wanted to bask in his warmth and spend hours at a time just with him in his room. 

“Why?” Barnaby asked, interrupting his train of thought.

“It’s uncomfortable,” Kotetsu said, putting on his normal shirt. 

Barnaby’s look softened and he closed the distance between them, walking right up to Kotetsu and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Sorry. I just…”

“I know,” Kotetsu said, feeling better already. He paused in redressing so he could give Barnaby a hug. He needed to relax and a nice hug helped. “Sometimes I just want this.”

“Me too.” Barnaby said, embracing him back. “But…” he touched his nose to Kotetsu’s. “…I can’t stop myself sometimes.” 

At that, Barnaby shifted and Kotetsu felt a toenail on his ankle that time. The sneaky rabbit! Kotetsu should have known even if he couldn’t reach with his hands, he’d find another way, and there he was using his toes to make Kotetsu all red faced again even if it wasn’t a very strong touch like with his fingers.

The leftover urges from the gym were still hanging around.

“Bunny,” he said, and received a kiss. Barnaby wasn’t forceful or needy, but slow and prodding. Kotetsu was a little more willing to part his lips and Barnaby took full advantage. 

He grabbed the back of Kotetsu’s shirt with one hand, the other traveling over the curve of his ass. Barnaby shifted closer to him and Kotetsu became very aware of the fact he was in his underwear, Barnaby still in shorts. 

In other words, contact was that much better as Barnaby pressed Kotetsu up against the locker and closed any remaining distance between their bodies.

Shit! Kotetsu was getting hard for real then, he wasn’t just having aroused feelings anymore. Barnaby had withdrawn from his mouth and begun to kiss his neck while all Kotetsu could do was hang onto him and curse every time Barnaby gave his ankles attention. 

If he didn’t push Barnaby away, he was going to be begging him for even just a handjob. Truth be told he’d rather be nailed, but that was even worse to want when still at work.

“Bunny, stop, stop,” he said, pushing him off.

Barnaby looked disappointed. “Really?”

“Yes. We’re still, we’re still at work, you know.”  
“Mmm hmm.” Barnaby looked him in the eye while rubbing him through his pants. 

Kotetsu groaned and tried not to do anything to encourage it, no moving against his hand, and certainly no spreading his legs. “I’m serious…” 

“I know.” Barnaby rubbed him a little more before cupping his balls, smirking as he rolled them in his hands. “You know, I’m really glad we ended up in that thorny field after all.”

“I’ve noticed,” Kotetsu commented dryly.

The rest of the day was spent in the office, thankfully. Kotetsu fidgeted and squirmed, despite not being hard anymore he still really needed some attention, he wanted some stimulation and some sex. 

Barnaby decided to find a way to be annoying, making it worse when he would pass by the desk and whisper in Kotetsu’s ear about how he was going to scratch his legs til he bled, how he was going to bite his ankles. Every now and then he’d make sure to throw something else in there, like how he planned to suck his cock.

Kotetsu had no idea how he made it through the day without forcing Barnaby under his desk so he could shove himself in his mouth then and there. 

Finally, however, their evening went right.

No calls. No interviews. No stupid bullshit keeping them out and about and away from what they really wanted to do. “No more work left,” Kotetsu said as they left the building.

“Uh huh,” was Barnaby’s only response. 

“Got the whole evening free.”

“Yup.”

“Your place or mine?”

“Yours.”

They didn’t have to talk about what they were going to do.

Kotetsu walked into the apartment first and took off his shoes and coat, Barnaby doing the same. Barnaby took longer with his boots and Kotetsu debated waiting awkwardly and making small talk, or getting comfortable.

He chose the latter, quickly getting to the bedroom while Barnaby unlaced. He took off his tie and his work shirt and that was as far as he got before Barnaby marched purposely in the room. 

Kotetsu opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t get a chance when a tongue was shoved in it and he was pushed roughly against the wall. Barnaby was kissing him hard and undoing his pants. In a matter of seconds his pants were down and around his ankles. Barnaby was nibbling on his bottom lip and already working on taking off Kotetsu’s shirt as well.

He had to stop kissing him to finish, and as soon as he did he grabbed Kotetsu’s arm and practically threw him on the bed.

“Wow, Bunny, desperate much?” Kotetsu teased even though his erection was back and throbbing. He was covered only by his briefs as he watched Barnaby take off his own clothes. 

Barnaby didn’t mess around, getting fully naked right away. Heat rushed to Kotetsu’s face for what felt like the thousandth time that day as his eyes focused on Barnaby’s thick cock. It was big enough that each time he saw it, he wondered how it fit in his ass without causing long-term injury. 

“Fucking finally,” Barnaby muttered as he crawled on the bed, right on top of Kotetsu, and began kissing him again. He lowered his body and thrust his hips against Kotetsu’s still covered arousal. 

It occurred to Kotetsu that Barnaby had been even hornier than him all day, despite the fact he was the one dishing out the torture. 

“What if we had gotten a call?” Kotetsu asked between kisses. 

“I don’t know. Who cares? We didn’t.” He bit Kotetsu’s neck hard. 

Kotetsu moaned and let his hips rise against Barnaby’s. He was leaking precum and from what he could tell, so was Barnaby. “Damn, maybe you should have jerked off in the bathroom today or something, just for some relief.” 

Barnaby bit and licked his neck again, kissing a trail down it. “Who says I didn’t?” he asked, grabbing Kotetsu’s hair and pulling it so the man had to tilt his head back. Barnaby slid his tongue over his Adam’s apple and Kotetsu’s hands squeezed his ass. 

“O-oh. So you going to fuck me, or what?” In their state, he wasn’t sure they’d last long, and Barnaby’s thrusts against him were so desperate he was surprised he didn’t get off then and there. 

“Yup.” Barnaby raised himself up, breaking the contact they had. He paused to give one of Kotetsu’s nipple a hard suck, almost painful as his teeth grazed it. “Take this shit off,” he demanded, tugging at Kotetsu’s underwear before sitting back.

“Wow, demanding tonight,” Kotetsu said, removing the garment. He then blinked in confusion when Barnaby didn’t go for his ass, and instead crawled up beside him. “Hey…”

“Be patient. You’re going to get fucked, don’t worry,” Barnaby said, turning and lifting a leg to straddle Kotetsu’s face. “Bring your knees up.”

Kotetsu stared him directly in the cock before registering the words. “Oh uuuhhh…like this?” He drew his knees closer, feet flat on the bed. His legs still spread, even like that. 

“Perfect.” Then Barnaby settled himself in Kotetsu’s mouth, the head of his cock sliding back to his throat easily enough, though Kotetsu found himself choking around it before Barnaby’s lips even touched his own member. 

They set forth a rhythm, Barnaby’s thrusts a little more forceful than normal as he shoved himself in Kotetsu’s mouth. At the same time he took Kotetsu pretty far in, unable to get down to the base but it didn’t matter. Kotetsu was already overwhelmed by the shaft stretching his lips and the balls that rubbed on his nose. 

It got even harder to focus when Barnaby reached for his damn ankles again.

Kotetsu fought to groan around his cock and Barnaby sucked his dick and scratched him without holding back. Every drag of his nail up and down his calf made Kotetsu thrust harder into Barnaby’s mouth. He felt nothing but desire, only wanting to fill Barnaby’s mouth before his own was. He’d show him, for getting him so riled up, he’d flood that hot mouth and make Barnaby love it.

It wasn’t a battle he was going to win.

He barely noticed the brief pause when Barnaby stopped scratching, ran a finger down the soaked base of his cock, and wiggled it right into Kotetsu’s asshole.

Kotetsu gagged around him, eyes going wide at the sensation. He fought for breath and some focus, unable to do so with his mouth full and his ass penetrated just that little bit. Luckily Barnaby slid out of his mouth then and Kotetsu gasped for air as Barnaby climbed off him. Fuck! Barnaby was hornier than Kotetsu had even seen him. Normally there was some talk, agreement of some sort before he wound up with a dick in his mouth. 

There was also usually a little more talk before two lubed fingers worked their way into him, and he yelped in surprise. When the hell had Barnaby gotten the lube and gotten himself between Kotetsu’s legs? It was a blur. Kotetsu growled then, but he spread his legs more.

The growl caught Barnaby’s attention. “Aww, did I startle you?” he asked as he thrust those two fingers quickly for a few seconds before adding a third. “Well, I think you know exactly what’s about to happen.”

“Yea, I sure do, thanks for the warning Bunny,” Kotetsu hissed at him while trying to keep his composure. The fingers stretched him, made him ache at first, but pleasure crept back and he wanted them farther in.

Barnaby knew that, too, and he didn’t slide them in as far as Kotetsu would have liked.

However, it seemed Barnaby was losing patience. He removed his fingers and slicked up his cock. He grabbed Kotetsu’s legs and forced them back and up, angling his ass up. He pulled his ankles onto his shoulder and then pressed forward. 

He entered Kotetsu without hesitation, and didn’t wait to get him used to it before he began to thrust. 

“Ow,” Kotetsu grumbled.

Barnaby just stared down at him, raised his hands, and again, paid attention to Kotetsu’s calves. The skin tingled, even stung a little, but it didn’t matter. Nails were on them and Kotetsu wanted to come so badly.

“Bunny!” he shouted when Barnaby reached his ankles, surely clawing him enough to draw some blood. He even turned his head and nipped at the skin where he could. 

Then, Barnaby smiled at him, let go, and leaned forward, needing his hands to brace himself. That’s when he really started pounding into Kotetsu, reaching the speed and force that Kotetsu would actually label as fucking. Barnaby’s balls slapped against his skin as he panted, his face red and expression concentrated above Kotetsu. He could only imagine what his own face looked like, as he was stuffed completely and wished he could spread himself even more. 

It wasn’t long before Kotetsu groaned and came, shooting sticky white strings onto his own stomach as Barnaby’s cock struck deeper and harder. Barnaby fucked him through his orgasm before finally finishing and shoving his cock in as far as he could, filling Kotetsu up. 

As soon as he was done, he gave Kotetsu one hell of a slobbery kiss and rolled off him. 

Kotetsu stared at the ceiling, catching his breath. “Daaaamn,” he finally said.

“Yea,” came Barnaby’s weak reply. 

Kotetsu turned his head to see Barnaby’s eyes already shutting. “Hey! You think you can just have sex with me and fall asleep?” He ignored the fact that sleep sounded amazing at the moment. 

“Mmmm.”

“Well, you can’t, not after today, not after this.” He gave Barnaby’s leg a gentle kick. “Get up and go get me some beer and some sort of dinner. Like soup.”

Barnaby opened his eyes and glared. “What?”

“You heard me. You used up all my energy too, all day.”

“I just did all the work!” Barnaby complained.

“And my ass is the one that is going to be sore. Maybe my legs, too.”

Barnaby scowled but sighed, sat up, and got off the bed. “Fine. Beer. Soup. That’s all you’re getting.”

“Make sure you don’t skimp on the soup!” Kotetsu said, trying to be a little playful and, well, irritating too. 

Barnaby then fixed him with an odd look, one Kotetsu wasn’t sure he liked. “Oh, you’ll be sending me for a lot of beer and soup from now on ,” he said with a sly little grin before leaving the room. 

Kotetsu pondered his words for maybe a second before realizing exactly what he meant. “Hey! I’m not always gonna want those exact two things!” he yelled to Barnaby.

“You’ll eat whatever I get you!” Barnaby yelled back, and all Kotetsu could do was laugh and lay back with his head settled in the soft pillow.


End file.
